


friday afternoons

by evk



Series: fools in love [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, JaeMin, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, doyoung makes an appearance, jaemin loves jeno lots, jeno - Freeform, jeno and jaemin bickering, nomin, nomin being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evk/pseuds/evk
Summary: Jaemin is pretty sure he has never had a crush this big. He probably should regret blurting it out, as it isn't the most casual thing to say to others' faces during a study session. But this is Jeno, and he has the biggest, fattest crush on him.However, nothing could have prepared him for the response."No thanks."
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: fools in love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638331
Comments: 14
Kudos: 230





	friday afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> NOT AT HOW I FORGOT JENO'S MOST ESSENTIAL LINE FROM THE END OMFG TAT forgive me everyone who already read this jsjfjsjfjshs
> 
> enjoy another one of my fluffy, plotless word vomits. i need to write these sometimes (read: every time)

Jaemin is pretty sure he has never had a crush this big. 

He’s currently sitting in a café, supposedly writing an assignment for school. It’s fine; the assignment isn’t even a hard one and Jaemin could do it in no time if he wanted. However, there is this tiny distraction sitting on the left side of him, and Jaemin can’t get his eyes off him.

Lee Jeno, the person who has turned out to be the end of Jaemin. Jaemin isn’t exactly complaining, but it’s no longer rare of an occurrence that he can’t get any school work done when Jeno’s around. Not when their knees knock gently against each other under the small corner table they often like to conquer. Not when Jeno wears those utterly adorable glasses of his and unconsciously lets his tongue poke out from between his lips when he concentrates hard enough. Not when he looks so absolutely breathtaking. 

It’s funny, really, because all he has to do to look so _absolutely breathtaking_ is to take notes. _Take notes._

Jaemin can’t help but stare. He doesn’t even know what it is exactly about Jeno that always manages to steal his attention without any exceptions. Maybe it’s the way Jeno moved seats just to sit next to him instead of staying on the other side of the table, saying the sun was shining into his eyes. The truth is that the setting spring sun hits the side of Jeno’s face in a perfect angle now that he _has_ moved seats, but it doesn’t seem to bother him, and the golden rays actually make his skin glow in the most complimenting ways on that exact hour. Or maybe it’s Jeno’s beautiful eyes that make it look like he’s smiling almost all the time no matter if there’s an actual smile on his face or not. Or then Jeno just smiles all the damn time, how the hell would Jaemin know? It isn’t unheard of that Jeno would suddenly just laugh when there isn’t really anything funny happening. Jeno is just that easy to amuse, and Jaemin thinks it’s a - 

“What?”

Jaemin blinks. Blinks again but doesn’t tear his gaze away from the boy sitting on the left side of the table. Jeno has lifted his head from his notes and is now staring right back at Jaemin, giving him a questioning look. Yeah, it’s definitely something about Jeno’s eyes that always catch Jaemin’s attention. Man, those eyes probably hold the whole universe in them, there’s no doubt of that one. 

“What?” Jaemin asks, arching a brow. Jeno frowns a little, but as he realizes that Jaemin has probably been just spacing out, his expression morphs into more of an amused one. It’s barely even a smile, just a very faint hue of one gracing his lips briefly, but Jaemin catches it nevertheless. The curve of Jeno’s eyes gives it away.

“What’s got you staring?”

What got Jaemin staring? There would be so much to say. Jeno is so many things that deserve to be mentioned, Jaemin thinks, yet he wouldn’t find the words to most of them even if the tried. Jeno just is, and something about him is always so incredibly precious that Jaemin can’t even begin to explain what it is exactly. 

He could tell Jeno all that, tell him how words aren’t enough to describe how much he appreciates him although it sounds cheesy, but instead he makes up something considerably less romantic.

“I have a crush on you,” Jaemin blurts out, and surprisingly, he doesn’t even care to regret. That’s how true it is. He probably should regret it though, at least a little, as it isn’t the most casual thing to say right to others’ faces during a study session. But this is Jeno, and _fuck,_ he has the biggest, fattest crush on him.

Jeno’s face is blank as he watches Jaemin, before he sighs and turns his attention back to his notebook. He continues writing, but there is this small, almost giddy smile forming on his lips although he’s clearly trying his best to conceal it. 

“No thanks.”

What.

Jaemin swears he feels his heart breaking a little. He didn’t exactly expect that straightforward of an answer.

“Excuse me?”

“No thanks.”

Jaemin wrinkles his nose. 

“What do you mean _no thanks_? Dude, I just confessed my feelings to you!” Jaemin says, his eyes going a little too wide considering the situation, but there is absolutely no way Jeno turned him down just like that. The sweet, loving Jeno he has been wasting his valuable study time staring. 

“You can’t just reject me like that, I love you!”

Jeno laughs, without making an effort to lift his head to meet Jaemin’s betrayed face. “I mean, I had an inkling,” Jeno replies then, and the smile is evident in his voice as he keeps writing. “I would kind of worry if you didn’t have a crush on me… it’s not like our anniversary is next week or anything.”

“Yet you have the audacity to actually reject me? Your amazing boyfriend of two years? The light of your life?” Jaemin asks. Jeno just sniggers, erasing a part of the sentence he just wrote. He wipes the pieces of rubber from the page with a swift movement, and nods.

“Yup,” He replies, running his fingers through his already disheveled hair as he glances up briefly to see Jaemin leaning back against his seat with a look that’s almost smug. Jeno merely lifts his eyebrows, and Jaemin tries to hold the eye contact for as long as he possibly can before Jeno pushes his glasses up and goes back to his notes.

Jaemin purses up his lips, leaning closer to Jeno’s side. Jeno doesn’t budge, not even when Jaemin sets a hand on his thigh, in a very unsubtle way.

“I love you, Jeno,” Jaemin purrs, his eyes staying glued to Jeno’s face as his hand slides up the boy’s thigh, slowly.

“Cool.”

“And I know for a fact that you love me too.”

Jeno looks up at him as he sips from his iced coffee, which Jaemin is pretty sure has already watered down from the melted ice considering how long the glass has been sitting there abandoned.

“That’s debatable.”

Jaemin arches a brow, smirking. “Oh, is that so?”

“Yeah.” 

“That’s not what you said last night, though,” Jaemin says, squeezing Jeno’s thigh gently and grinning in satisfaction when the boy squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath. Jaemin can almost hear him counting from one to ten in his head. 

Jeno leans his elbows against the table and squints his eyes behind his steel-framed glasses. “Can’t you just write that goddamn assignment of yours?” He asks, sounding almost desperate.

“Nah, I’d rather admire your gorgeous face.”

The Jeno from a year ago would have blushed crimson red at the comment, but this Jeno just pushes him away and has unfortunately learned to tolerate Jaemin’s smooth remarks to the point where he shows no visible signs of being affected. It stings Jaemin’s pride just a little, but he still knows his efficient ways to make Jeno flustered if he wants to.

“You’re impossible. What am I going to do with you?”

“The correct question would be: _what would you do without me_?”

“Pass this test, probably.”

Jaemin lets out an exasperated sigh, earning an amused snort from the boy next to him. “Jeno, _no_.”

“Be romantic. Use your imagination.”

“How can I possibly be romantic when I’m trying to study?” Jeno asks, motioning wildly at the colorful and very organized notes on his notebook.

“Studying history is nothing but a big turn off.”

Jaemin laughs. “You could make history sexy with that smart brain of yours if you tried,” He says with a shrug, finally picking up his own pencil to continue his assignment which hardly has two sentences in it. Jeno is the one to blame, though.

“Not sure if that was a compliment or your subtle way of calling me a nerd,” Jeno mutters, as he watches Jaemin setting his pencil down on the paper and leaving it there unmoving when he isn’t coming up with anything to write. Jeno pretends he isn’t watching and finding it very amusing while doing so.

“But you are a little bit of a nerd, though, aren’t you?” Jaemin says, chuckling, lifting his head up only to be met with a pouting Jeno.

Jeno’s brows furrow slightly. “It’s called dedication, Jaemin. I try,” Jeno says, glancing down at his notes with a huff of breath. He can probably say goodbye to his concentration now that he feels like he can’t bring himself back to that flow he had a moment ago. The flow he had before Jaemin intervened and brought up something fairly irrelevant they could have discussed some other time, somewhere else.

Jaemin smirks. “Is that _your_ subtle way of calling _me_ lazy?” He asks, as he manages to write the third sentence on his paper at last.

“Did it work?”

“First you reject my love confession and then you call me lazy. I might actually be offended.”

Jeno leans against Jaemin’s shoulder with a sigh. “Jaem, we’ve been here for three hours and that’s all you’ve produced,” He says, and it’s there again - the way Jeno is clearly biting back a smile as he speaks. 

Jaemin covers the paper with his arms and raises his brows in a playful warning. “Don’t you dare laugh at me. It’s literally your fault I haven’t got anything done.”

“ _It’s your fault I haven’t got anything done, “_ Jeno mimics mockingly, as he sits up straight and closes his notebook. “Should we call it a day, then?”

“Finally! I’ve been waiting for you to say that for the whole time.”

  
  


✼

  
  


The walk home consists of Jaemin trying to push Jeno into the half-melted snow piles for being a “bad boyfriend” and Jeno laughing his ass off when he manages to throw a wet snowball straight into Jaemin’s neck. The walk from the cafe to Jeno’s dorm takes barely even fifteen minutes, but once they walk inside the clock tells them that they managed to stretch the fifteen minutes into forty-five, and their clothes dripping from melting snow definitely show that as well.

“Babies got home, I see,” is the first thing Doyoung, Jeno’s older roommate, also a very close friend of their says from the kitchen when he sees them entering through the door. They bet they must have been a sight to see; two supposedly mature students playing in the snow, both too stubborn to give in while fighting for the upper-hand. 

“Did you have fun studying?”

“I had _especially_ fun studying Jeno’s face,” Jaemin says, shrugging off his wet jacket. He hears Jeno mumbling something like _oh my god_ from behind his back as Doyoung lets out a delighted laugh. 

“Yeah? Learned a lot?”

“He has the most beautiful brown eyes I’ve ever seen, hyung. That’s no news though,” Jaemin replies, before he feels a finger jabbing into his side rather sharply. Jaemin whines, turning to face Jeno, whose hair is drying into adorable fluffy waves.

“Shut up,” Jeno says, his scowl morphing into an involuntarily smile at Jaemin’s pout. He grabs his backpack from the floor, and then tip-toes away with his very soaked socks.

“Jaemin actually got nothing done and we spent three long hours in the cafe,” Jeno says from where he disappears into his room. “And he blames me for it? Just whaaat?”

Jaemin rolls his eyes fondly, turning back to Doyoung who is just watching them, clearly entertained by their antics. He shrugs, grabbing his backpack from the floor as well.

“He’s probably on his periods. Poor thing lost the snow fight too.”

“ _Shut up_!”

“Definitely on his periods.”

Doyoung’s laugh rings after Jaemin as he exits the hallway and follows Jeno into his room. Jeno is changing his clothes, so Jaemin throws himself on the bed and stretches. His clothes are very wet and cold and disgusting, much like Jeno’s were, but Jeno’s bed is too comfortable for him to care.

“You should change,” He hears Jeno say after a few minutes, the mattress dipping next to him where Jeno lies down.

Jaemin snorts in faked offence. “Like you care.”

And without missing a beat, Jeno replies, “I don’t. My bed is going to be wet.”

Jaemin’s eyes snap open and he watches Jeno in disbelief. Jeno is looking right back at him almost challengingly, and it looks like he’s barely holding himself back from a fit of laughter. Jaemin knows this Jeno too, very well if me may add, the sharp-tongued, oddly smooth boy compared to the one he usually is. It never fails to amaze Jaemin.

“You’re incredibly mean, Jeno Lee, to your own boyfriend,” Jaemin drawls out, turning on his side without breaking the eye contact. “And I thought you were so sweet, can you believe?”

Jeno inches away towards the wall immediately, alarmed. Jaemin looks like he’s ready to beat his ass if he lets him get too close to him, so he throws the taller with a pillow instead. “I’m just kidding.”

Jaemin catches the pillow, but instead of trying to break Jeno’s bones with it, he throws it away and then grabs Jeno’s other arm with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“I was kidding!” Jeno repeats, before he tries to make run for it and get up from the bed, but Jaemin is faster, and damn - Jeno gets pressed up against the bed so quickly that he has to take a second to register the speed Jaemin got up and _pinned_ his arms down next to his head. 

Did he get a concussion? He probably got a concussion.

“Meanie,” Jaemin says, and the next thing Jeno realizes is Jaemin pushing his freezing cold hands up his shirt, and as if that wasn’t enough, he attacks his fingers to where he knows it tickles the most. 

And Jeno screams, his first instinct making him try to get up from under the other’s weight, but it’s definitely not working in the way he wished. Jaemin laughs, dodging successfully Jeno’s flailing arms.

"Fuck -" A squeak, "J-Jaemin! Stop!" 

"Take back your words," Jaemin temptes. "Bad Jeno."

By now Jeno's just a giggling and writhing mess under Jaemin, and Jaemin kind of wants to cry at the endearing sight. That's before Jeno digs up his emergency survival strength out of literal nowhere and manages to grab Jaemin's hands tight enough to push him off and switch their positions while he’s at it.

"You're an ass!" Jeno wails where he’s now straddling Jaemin, a little out of breath. Jaemin laughs, wiping off an imaginary tear. "That was funny. You're so cute." 

"I'll bite you in the face," Jeno says, but he fails miserably to look intimidating with his round glasses and poofy hair, and if anything, it just makes Jaemin laugh harder. 

Jeno tries to sulk, he really tries, but when Jaemin’s laugh just continues and continues without ending in a sight, he can’t possibly keep the smile from stretching on his own lips as well, no matter how hard he tries.

“Why are you laughing?” Jeno asks, and reaches over to cover Jaemin’s mouth with his hands. “Jesus, did the three hours of studying break you?” 

Jaemin grabs Jeno’s hands and pulls them off his face. "You’ll bite me in the face?" Jaemin asks, and Jeno’s pretty sure he’s not done with his laughing fit at all. 

“Is that the best one you came up with?”

Jeno’s face turns quickly sour again, and Jaemin cackles, pulling the boy’s hands until he falls down on top of him. 

“Aww, come here,” Jaemin chuckles, wrapping his arms around Jeno and squeezing. “I was super _duper_ intimidated, I promise.”

“You’re not very convincing, though,” Jeno says against Jaemin’s neck. “And your clothes are still wet.”

It takes a record time of two minutes for Jaemin to change into some of Jeno’s clean clothes before they’re back in the bed, in the same position, except this time it’s Jaemin who finds himself lying comfortably half on top of Jeno. Jeno seems pleased with the warmth though, as he pulls Jaemin even closer from his neck. 

"I might have a crush on you as well," Jeno says then, his voice soft as he stares deep into Jaemin's eyes.

Jaemin grins down at him, his beam victorious, before he pushes Jeno’s dark bangs from his forehead and presses their lips together in an affectionate kiss. Jeno cradles Jaemin’s face, turning the one kiss into many more lazy ones, until Jaemin leans his head down on Jeno’s shoulder. Jeno circles his arms around Jaemin’s shoulders, leaning his cheek against Jaemin’s hair with a yawn.

And finally Jaemin’s warm too. Unfortunately his hands are still cold to the point where they are tingling, so being the annoying boyfriend he is, he risks their soft moment and sticks his hands back up into Jeno’s hoodie, which expectedly makes the already drowsy boy tense up with a sharp gasp.

Jaemin hums in satisfaction, splaying his palms flat against the warm skin on Jeno’s sides. Jeno groans, squeezing the back of Jaemin’s shirt. “Your hands are cold as hell,” he grits out.

“Good thing you’re so warm,” Jaemin says, lifting his head a little to press a sloppy kiss on Jeno’s cheek. “Pros of having a boyfriend.”

Jeno can’t really stop himself from letting out a snort, as he turns on his side and snuggles up against Jaemin’s chest with a sigh, wrapping his arms around him just to get the maximum warmth out of the hug. Jaemin smiles, as his (still cold, mind you) hands slide behind Jeno’s back and tug him closer until they have no gap between their bodies whatsoever. His fingers caress the soft skin on Jeno’s back, and it really doesn’t take long after that for Jeno to first nearly purr and then fall into a deep drool-sleep. And Jaemin, too, falls asleep not much later, with Jeno’s steady, warm breaths fanning comfortingly against his neck.

  
  
  
  


It’s Doyoung who wakes them up two hours later. Not only does their little nap completely mess up their sense of time but also deprive them of good night’s sleep that night. Luckily they have each other to take the most out of the sleepless small hours they have together.

**Author's Note:**

> me: "i'll post in a few months"  
> also me: *posts a year later*
> 
> finally found the time to finish a wip i've had for months and months lmao. took me an eternity. let me know what you think uwu
> 
> also, i'm working on my first actual nomin fic and i'm really struggling to find the motivation to write it because i don't know anyone who could proof read it and kinda give an outsider's opinion/comment for me ;_; so i think i could use someone's help when i have time to start working on it again! if you're willing or if you know someone, pls dm me on (my brand new) [twitter](https://twitter.com/evsdfg) c:
> 
> oh btw, your comments make me super happy ;)
> 
> also talk to me or scream at me or send prompts (i have no brain to come up with my own actually good ideas) or whatever on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/evsdfg) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/evsdfg)ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ


End file.
